heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Miley Cyrus
To support or not support OK, I've directed everyone here for a vote on whether or not to support Miley Cyrus due to her provocative music and performances in recent months. See my talk page for a link to a site Kathleen showed me if you would like to see what I'm referring to. Anyway, please vote below. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Support #Yes, it is provocative. Yes, it will be disheartening if this turns out to be the "new Miley Cyrus." But this is one video. I'm not ready to "un-support" her based on a single music video. We show grace. In Him we have redemption through His blood, the forgiveness of sins, according to the riches of His grace which He made to abound toward us in all wisdom and prudence. Eph 1:7-8 (NKJ) In Him we have forgiveness and grace. If we are to be like Christ, we need to also show grace. If this is the first of a new trend for her and her music, then we revisit the issue a little later. - ~ JMAS Speak To Me 17:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #*Well stated. But this trend has been strengthening for some time now. My sisters used to listen to her music all the time. Now my dad barely let's them watch the TV show because of her actions. Also, just because we "un-support" her doesn't mean we don't forgive her. We just don't endorse her shows that are becoming more and more provocative. Just like we don't support all the other artists in the "not supported" category, we forgive her, but don't support her sin. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #**I've reworded slightly. I was more focusing the "show grace" part. We have no place to forgive her, or at least I don't, because I haven't been wronged by her. However, I personally think it's still a bit premature to take that step. - ~ JMAS Speak To Me 19:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't endorse #What has happened to the good girl teen star we once let our preteens endorse with their clothing and music? This is in no way Christ-like. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #Ditto! ~Darth Stabro 17:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #It is very disappointing to see her doing this and it only appears to be more and more of this in the near future. I was planning on starting this conversation eventually anyways. RF 21:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I'm gonna try and get our forums going soon, so these things will be discussed there from then on. I'll let everyone know when I'm done. Just keep an eye out on the RC page for when I start them. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 20:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *A little off-topic, but I think the wording "not support" sends the wrong message. For example, if Jennifer Knapp, who is a practicing homosexual, were to come to any one of us because she's realized her lifestyle is sinful and she needed prayer support to strength as she attempts to overcome the temptation, non of us (at least I hope) would tell her "no, we don't support you." I think the wording in the template should be changed to "not endorse." A) it sounds more professional and encycopedic. B) it sounds less condemning. Thoughts? ~ JMAS Speak To Me 03:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) **Agreed. It sounds better. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 11:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC)